The present technology relates to a power supply control device, a method of controlling the same, and a power supply control system, and especially relates to a power supply control device, a method of controlling the same, and a power supply control system capable of easily performing user registration.
To validate a product guarantee of a product when the product such as a home appliance is purchased, typically, the personal information is written down on an enclosed guarantee and is sent by mail and the like.
Further, a method of creating and registering a product guarantee by accessing a site for creating and registering a guarantee from a mobile terminal device according to access information of a barcode or an IC tag attached to the product has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).